


Part 1: Just Gotta Get Right Out Of Here

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Hilson: The Aftermath [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wilson doesn't have cancer, hilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: House and Wilson decide to live far away since House faked his death and is on the run from the police
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Hilson: The Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152500
Kudos: 3





	1. Confessions

House lied on his bed, contemplating all the things that he’d rather not think about it. Although he faked his death to protect Wilson, he is still on the run from the police. Also, he is sick of being friends with Wilson. He wants more.

Ding dong!

House bolted right up from the bed, walking without hesitation. His hand hovered over the door handle for a moment, unsure of what was gonna happen next. A few seconds after, he twisted the knob open to see a handsome guy with floppy brown hair.

“Oh, hi Wilson,” House said, “Came here to visit?”

“Of course, why else would I be here.” Wilson replied. Wilson entered the house. Like a gentleman, House held the door behind Wilson and shut it cautiously behind him.

“Why House, aren’t you chivalrous?” Wilson smirked. 

…

“Wilson, I just can’t bear the thought of you not being here in this world with me,” said House as he touched the side of his head a bit nervously. I also can’t bear the thought of staying here in New Jersey, wait, I’ll get to that part later if you, uh, you know…” House added more.

“Yeah?” Wilson pleaded with his big seal eyes.

“I love you,” House blurted out, “But not as a friend, more like a, you know, like I wanna, uh...I don’t know.”

Wilson slightly tilts his head on one side. His hands grabbed either side of House’s head. Wilson quickly drew nearer and nearer to press his lips against House’s.

House was surprised, but immediately closed his eyes and sinked into the kiss. A couple of seconds later, Wilson broke off the kiss.

“Wow. That was...unexpected, but I love it.” House smiled. His gaze fixated on Wilson.

“So, we’re officially a couple?” Wilson asked hopefully.

“Yes.” House nodded.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House and Wilson decide where they're going to live

House and Wilson were sitting next to each other on the bed. House had his laptop on his lap, Wilson’s eyes focusing on the screen.

“Well, we can’t move to anywhere else in America, or Canada,” House began, “Chances are that I’ll get caught and be in jail.”

“You’re right,” Wilson agreed, “I can’t bear the thought of losing you like that. I could visit you in jail, but it just wouldn’t feel the same.”

House and Wilson looked for hours and hours, yet nothing appealed to them. When suddenly…

“Manchester is perfect to start a new life,” Wilson began, “It’s very far away from here, the living costs are affordable, and of course, other reasons.”

House nodded, feeling the atmosphere beginning to change between him and Wilson.


End file.
